


Memories

by kittencandyuchiha



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Child Fai, Family Fluff, Fatherly Ashura, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencandyuchiha/pseuds/kittencandyuchiha
Summary: A collections of Oneshots focusing on the fatherly relationship between Fai and Ashura. Ranging from sweet/funny to full on angst. Not in chronological order but meant to depict the memories Fai has of growing up with one of the most underrated father figures in the entire series. Ashura's characterization is based on his personalities from RG Veda and Clamp's Shining Star short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting these years ago on ff.net and I'm about to add a few more to the collection and thought I should move them over. I'll post them as I edit them my goal is to get one done a day to get back in the swing of writing. 
> 
> Description: Ashura brings Fai home to Celese for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai's very first night in Celese with Ashura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started posting these years ago on ff.net and I'm about to add a few more to the collection and thought I should move them over. I'll post them as I edit them my goal is to get one done a day to get back in the swing of writing. 
> 
> Description: Ashura brings Fai home to Celese for the first time.

 

Yuui was trying to breathe as he clung desperately to the man who called himself Ashura. He could feel hot magic swirling around them as queasiness bubbled up from his stomach into his throat. 

He had to just keep breathing. After all he had been through he should be able to do at least that much.

The magic slowly faded and the child felt himself set on something soft. It had been so long since he had felt something soft…

Breathe in—breathe out.

Yuui’s hand unconsciously reached for his twin’s hand. Fai was so, so very cold. He looked about the room—for the first time in years he was sitting in a bedroom. A huge fireplace heated the room and he felt far too warm.

He wasn’t used to being warm.

He turned his eyes to the strange man who had rescued him. 

He was smiling. 

Why was he smiling at him?

“We’re here Fai.” The man chimed at him. The living twin glanced at his brother in confusion. Shouldn’t he know that Fai couldn’t ans…

Right—he had taken Fai’s name. 

The kind man was speaking to him.

“Oh…” Yuui looked from the true Fai down to the floor. Why were man’s eyes so kind? No one had ever smiled at him like that and the child felt suddenly paranoid. 

He gripped the icy hand harder.

“Let’s take care of your brother little one.” The man’s tone was more reserved as he knelt down in front of Yuui. Forcing him to meet the king’s gaze. 

He wasn’t smiling any more and Yuui took a few more forced deep breaths.

He just had to keep breathing. He couldn’t save Fai if he stopped breathing. He could never make this right.

In. Out. In. Out.

“I know it’s hard Fai.” A hot hand wiped the single tear that had made its way down his dirty cheek. “What is the funeral custom in Valerie?”

“NO!” Yuui didn’t mean to yell. He didn’t mean to raise his voice to the kind man named Ashura. He didn’t want to make him mad… He didn’t want to be sent back to that tower with all of those corpses.

He couldn’t do that alone. He couldn’t save Fai without this kind man’s help.

Ashura frowned at him and wiped away the new tears that started to rush from his eyes. He had to remember to breath. He had to breathe. 

Why couldn’t he breathe!

“Hush now.” Yuui couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe. “We will use magic to preserve him until you are ready child. We don’t need to decide right now.”

Yuui gasped in a loud sob as his body started shuttering. More followed, and no matter how hard he tired he couldn’t get enough air in his small lungs. The kind man didn’t move. He continued to wipe the tears away and held his free hand, humming softly.

Just breathe Yuui. 

Breathe. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Fai wasn’t going to be buried away. He wasn’t going to be eaten slowly by maggots as the people at the bottom of the tower had. Yuui was going to bring him back. He was going to fix this. It was all going to be ok. 

It had to be. 

Sobs turned into sniffles and the kind man didn’t move from where he had kneeled. 

He seemed sad. 

Why was he sad? 

Was Yuui making him sad?

“A—are you M—Mad at me?” The blonde child hiccuped and wiped at his face with dirty hands. They hurt in this warm room… It had been so long since he had felt anything in his fingers.

“Heavens no.” The kind man stood now and crossed the room quickly. Yuui flinched as he griped a staff that had been leaned against the door when they first arrived. “You have done nothing wrong Fai. You have nothing to fear from me.”

Yuui watched in amazement as the kind man drew sparking runes in the air with the staff. They swirled quickly before being absorbed into Fai’s icy skin.

“There we go.” Ashura leaned the staff against the wall once again and Yuui relaxed. “That’s only a temporary fix. With your permission I would like to have your brother moved to a place where a more powerful spell can be woven.”

Breathe Yuui. 

In and out. 

In and out.

“Can I still visit him?” He couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from his sweet Fai. Yuui didn’t deserve to have any favors granted to him… but he couldn’t bear to be separated from his twin for too long. 

“Of course. There is a place in Luvel where the magic of the land is strongest. A sanctuary has been set up there. It’s very peaceful and your brother will be able to rest until you are ready.” The kind man smiled at him.

Yuui liked it when he smiled. He thought that Fai deserved a quiet place to wait for him. He liked that idea very much.

“Thank you…”

Just as the words left his mouth there was a sharp knock on the door.

Oh no.

No. No NO. What if the people knocking were mad at the kind man for bringing him here? What would he do if he got Ashura in trouble? Panic started to bubble up again and Yuui reached for the mans hand desperately before he even realized what he was doing. 

“No need to worry child. That’s just the staff. I asked them to come and help me get you and your brother taken care of.” To Yuui’s surprise, the kind man wasn’t angry. He didn’t shove him away or scold him for his outburst, and instead scooped him up and walked to the door.

Momentary relief quickly plummeted back into pure panic as te. Was the kind man going to send him away? ship him away and and–

The door was opened quickly and Yuui was carried into the hallway. He dug his sore hands into the fabric of Ashura’s coat and squeaked as the door shut. A comforting hand cupped the back of his head. 

Breathe Yuui. You have to breath. 

In. Out. In. Out.

“Thank you all for coming so quickly. I understand how late it is.” The kind man’s voice was firm as he spoke. Yuui didn’t want to see who he might be talking to in case they were mad.

He just had to keep breathing.

There was a shuffling sound and Ashura sighed. “No need for such formalities. Please see to it that Lord Fai’s brother is cleaned up and taken to the sacred pool. I will need healers sent to my room to attend to Lord Fai immediately. Fresh cloths as well as something that will be easy on his stomach.”

A chorus of “Yes your Majesty.” Sounded before Yuui heard footsteps. The door to the kind man’s room was opened again for the strange people Ashura had ordered allowed to enter. Yuui was nervous as he was carried up the hallway a ways.

Well the wasn’t being sent away but Yuui still wanted to know what they were doing to Fai…. 

The kind man set him down on a windowsill. Slowly he unfurled his fingers from Ashura’s coat and was horrified to see that he had left two bloody marks on the pristine white fabric. No-no-no. Ashura was going to be mad and send him away—he was going to get rid of him for being so bad!

The king kneeled before him again and grabbed both of his wrists, examining his hands. Fai was used to them bleeding, but the kind man seemed horrified.

As he should be—Yuui was such a disgusting mess. He didn’t deserve this man’s kindness—he had ruined his cloths and was causing problems for all of them…

“That’s some pretty bad frost bite.” Ashura whispered to him, giving him a sad smile. “You are very very brave Fai. You must be in quite a bit of pain.”

Yes. Fai was very brave—Yuui however was the opposite. Yuui was a weak coward.

“I—Im so—sorry” He couldn’t look at the kind man as he spoke such sweet words to him.

“Why are you sorry Child?” His chin was tipped up and he was again forced to to meet Ashura’s soft golden gaze. His eyes were so kind. Warm. Loving. 

Yuui didn’t deserve it—not after what he had done. 

“I got blood on your pretty cloths…”

“Nothing to apologize for child. I have many others.” The kind man smiled at him. “You will not be scolded here for such things.”

Heavy, fast footsteps could be heard from up the hall and both the kind man and Yuui watched as a group of men rushed towards them. 

They looked so worried? Why were they worried?

“My King!” The man at the front panted as they got closer. “What on earth is going on?”

Yuui didn’t want to get any more blood on the kind man’s cloths but he also didn’t want those men to take him away. Ashura lifted him again, and Yuui wrapped his arms around his neck trying not to make a any more of a mess then he already had.

“Hush. People are trying to sleep.” Ashura scolded them as they continued to approach. “I need you all to take a look at Lord Fai.”

The men came to a stop. “Forgive us your majesty— it sounded quite urgent.”

“That’s because it is. We don’t need to wake the entire Kingdom just because it’s urgent.” The kind man opened his bedroom door again and carried Yuui back over to the bed.

Fai was gone.

Yuui knew they were going to take him some place safe with magic to help… but he wasn’t prepared for terrible feeling of being alone for the first time in his miserable existence. 

Fai was gone. 

He was alone… 

Fai was… was gone…

Yuui felt his last little bit of his piddly courage flee at the realization. Fai was gone… gone… he didnt know where he was, when he would see him again, or how he was going to pull himself together to get though this without him. 

Yuui knew he had to fix this… but Fai was  _gone_.

Tears started falling down his face as he was settled back onto the soft surface, and Ashura sat next to him. The older gentlemen looked at him long and hard and Yuui felt two inches tall.

They were mad. They were going to send him away. They were going to put him back in the pit with all of those rotting bodies and leave him there. They were going to separate him from the kind man. From Fai.

Breathe. He. Had. To. Breathe.

For Fai.

Fai was gone though… he was gone but Yuui had to try… 

For Fai… So Fai could come back.

“What on god’s good earth happened your majesty?!” They were all looking at him with sad eyes and Yuui didn’t understand. He couldn’t breath and he couldn’t hear the kind man’s answer over the sound of his own gasping.

He felt hot hands grip his arms and Yuui screamed. He tried to push them away but his hands burned. He tried to breath but the air was too hot. He tried to look at them but his eyes wouldn’t open. Yuui screamed and scream and screamed.

Yuui screamed until he heard Ashura hum the same tune as he had before. He manage a lungful of air and crawled into the kind man’s arms and sobbed. He didn’t care that his hands and feet were bleeding. The kind man was rubbing a hand up and down his back and it helped him breath.

“Fai. Can you hear me?” Ashura whispered in his ear as he continued to suck air into his lungs greedily.

Slowly, he nodded his head.

“These men are doctors. Do you know what a doctor is?”

Another slow nod.

“They are going to help you feel better.”

Yuui didn’t deserve to feel better. Yuui deserved to go back where the kind man had found him. He deserved to rot with the rest of the corpses for what he had done. 

“Can they please see one of your hands?” Ashura continued to rub a hand up and down his skeletal back. “I know it hurts but we need to have them treat the frostbite as soon as possible.”

Yuui would let them do it if the kind man continued to rub his back and hum. He could breathe if he did that.

“Ok.” The child whispered.

Yuui bit is lip as they touched the delicate, blackened skin. He tried to breathe in and out of his nose and focus on the sound of the kind man humming. Whatever they were doing—it burned. 

Yuui had been in the cold for so long. 

He didn’t like hot. 

He wasn’t used to hot.

After what felt like years, they wrapped his hand. It still burned but not like it had before. Not as bad as the rest of his appendages. It was harder not to cry as they worked on his other hand.

Yuui was too afraid to see what they were doing. He listened to the kind man hum as nausea bubbled up again. 

Why was it so hot?

He couldn’t hold his cries in any longer as both of his feet were worked on at once. The kind man didn’t seem to mind though. 

He told Yuui that Fai was so very brave. 

That Fai was so very strong. 

That he was so very proud of Fai. 

That it was almost over…

By the time the doctors were finished the sun was starting to peek though the heavy curtains. Yuui was still trying to remember to breathe, though it was getting easier. The kind man carried him into another room that was tiled from floor to ceiling in a dazzling white.

There was a tub of water.

Yuui was going to get a bath. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a bath.

The child didn’t protest as he was set on his sore feet. They didn’t hurt anywhere near as bad as they had when he had first arrived but it was still uncomfortable. The kind man pulled his tunic off over his head.

Yuui was too exhausted to be embarrassed.

Ashura gently lifted him unto the tub. The water was warm—not too hot. Yuui was thankful for that. It felt amazing on his sore muscles and protruding bones, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as the layers of blood, dirt, and grime were washed away.

His hair was washed and combed and he was lifted out of the tub and dried off. The kind man gave him an unspoiled white night shirt to wear as well as a warm coat.

Yuui didn’t deserve such nice things but he was to exhausted to protest. 

He followed Ashura back into the main room. All of the other people were gone and Yuui was happy for that… He wasn’t used to other living humans other than his twin.

“Are you hungry Fai?” Ashura’s voice was soft as he smiled at Yuui and pulled out one of the chairs from the table that was next to the big fire place. 

Yuui didn’t know what it was like to be hungry any longer. The burning hunger pains had turned into nothingness long long ago. Yuui was tired though. Slowly he shook his head no.

The kind man frowned. He didn’t want to make him mad…

“How about a few bites then we can go to sleep? I know it’s been a long day child but you’re so very thin.”

Yuui would do whatever the kind man asked him to do, and crawled up onto the chair to sit at the table. Ashura scooped out something that smelled wonderful into a bowl. Yuui was having a hard time moving his fingers and was grateful when the king helped him with the spoon.

He savored each bite.

He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be treated so kindly while his brother was… Well Yuui didn’t know where his brother was… 

Fai was just gone… 

Yuui was a terrible terrible person.

He could only manage a few bites of the food and the kind man didn’t scold him. Ashura smiled at him and carried him to bed. Tucked him in. And stayed by his side.

Yuui didn’t deserve this… 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I am always trying to improve my writing so be as harsh as you like you wont hurt my feelings. 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoko0001) for all my CLAMP related shenanigans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura checks in on Fai in the middle of the night and muses about his growth with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Tsubasa

"Majesty." The head of the kingsguard's tone was firm as he stepped in front of Ashura who sighed.

"I just want to make sure he is alright." Ashura looked over Taishakuten's shoulder at the heavy wooden door that led to his adoptive son's room longingly.

Just a quick peek—once he was sure all was well, he would go back to bed.

Taishakuten was not that easily fooled, and he raised an eyebrow in an almost mocking way. "Did something occur to make you fear for the little lord's safety my king?"

"It's more of the lack of something." Fai had yet to crawl into his bed, wake him with a screaming night terror, or have any sort of disruption in his magical patterns.

The child had been here for almost an entire year—and they had yet to make it through an entire night without at least one of those things bringing the boy running to his adoptive father's chambers for comfort. Usually Ashura would be up at least twice a night soothing Fai back to sleep.

"No disrespect but you should leave the boy be. He will let us know if he needs you." Taishakuten stepped aside—even he was not familiar enough with the king to deny him this whim—but he was right.

He should be ecstatic that his ward was sleeping through the night.

"It's just so strange for him. I fear he may be ill…" Ashura wrapped his robes a little more tightly around his shoulders and sighed again.

He probably looked a fool.

"A natural fear for any doting father." Taishakuten may have a neutral expression plastered on his face, but Ashura had spent enough time with the man to know he was highly amused.

Then again—which of his lords would not be at least a little amused to catch him in his current state? Wandering the castle halls in his night cloths and totally unsettled due to none other than a soundly sleeping child? Not a very kingly thing to be concerned over—but Fai was special.

Since the boy's arrival in Celese Ashura could admit that he had become rather soft in regards to the child. Even he, Mage King of Celese, Head of the great warrior clan of Ashura, reincarnate of the God of Destruction, and renowned War Mage and former High General—stood no chance against that silent, curious, and skittish boy's charms.

Doting yes—father no.

Fai was cursed enough as it was without having Ashura as a father, and his distaste for being referred to as such was evident by the way he glanced at his kingsguard out of the corner of his eye.

"As much as I dote on that child, he is not of my blood. Surely you of all people should know those rumors to be false my lord…"

"Blood or no, there is no denying that you love that child as though he were your own." Taishakuten let a bit more of his amusement show at Ashura's slightly shocked reaction. That was a rather bold assertion.

Perhaps not an incorrect one… Ashura wasn't so sure he understood his own protective feelings for that child—he may very well love the boy like one would there own child.

"—Perhaps—" Taishakuten turned his attention to the closed door. "—you should take a peek to ensure all is well, and then I will escort your majesty back to your own chambers. You never know who might be skulking around the castle at night in search of bedraggled kings wandering about without so much as his sword for defense."

Ashura simple nodded and pushed the heavy wooden door open and did not protest when Taishakuten followed him in. While the king was very selective of who he allowed near his ward, Lord Taishakuten was probably his most loyal of subjects, and he watched after Fai as he would any member of the Royal family.

As head of the kingsguard and undoubtedly the best swordsmen in all of Celese—Ashura often assigned Taishakuten as Fai's personal guard during large court events or official outings, even though tradition assumed the most powerful of his warriors would serve as his guard directly. It had caused quite the stir the first few times he had done it—but Taishakuten and happily accepted what he saw as an honor rather than a punishment.

The receiving room was lit by a small fire that had been recently tended by the servants and was much warmer than the hallway they had been loitering in moments ago. Ashura was as familiar with the layout of Fai's compartments as he was his own, and he quietly opened the door that led to his bedchamber and peeked in.

The nursemaid who had been sitting next to the fire reading looked up in surprise and quickly stood and dipped into a deep curtsey. Ashura waived her off dismissively and settled his gaze on the large canopy bed in the center of the room. His kingsguard watched him from the doorway of the room as he checked the child.

Fai was indeed sound asleep and looked rather peaceful in comparison to the usual fitful way he would toss and turn with his dreams. Curled into a tight little ball, his face was just barely peeking out of the heavy furs and quilts that were piled on top of him, and he was very obviously deeply asleep.

Totally fine and in no distress or danger whatsoever. As happy as he was to see Fai at ease—he was now wide awake and slightly confused as to how he had managed to worry himself out of bed over nothing.

Ashura pressed the back of his hand to the child's forehead just to make sure that he wasn't feverish—and smiled softly as he adjusted the blankets just so. He bid Fai a silent wish for good dreams and apologized to the boy's nursemaid before leaving just as suddenly as he had appeared.

Taishakuten was waiting for him at the door and with a nod to the still surprised nursemaid, he pulled it quietly closed and they both headed back out to the hall without uttering a single word. When the door to the castle halls had been closed his kingsguard was now obviously very amused and Ashura ignored him as he headed a short distance up the hallway to his own chambers.

Again—he did not protest when Taishakuten joined him—and he motioned for him to sit while Ashura got them both a glass of wine. His kingsguard thanked him and watched his king carefully as he settled in his favorite spot next to the fire and pulled his robes snuggly around himself.

"You don't look satisfied my king." Taishakuten offered after a few moments of silence and Ashura turned his attention to his company.

"I was just trying to remember what I did on long nights before I had an overpowered, untrained, teary eyed wizardling waking me every few hours." Fai had been here for such a short while in the grand scheme of things…

So much had changed since his arrival.

"If I remember correctly you had a nasty habit of picking fights, whoring, or drinking until the early morning hours. That is when you were not locked in your study with your nose buried in books." The head of the kingsguard sipped his wine again and Ashura snorted.

"Seems I have become rather drab." Ashura could always get into a good book or sucked into a bit of magical research—the rest didn't appeal to him one bit.

"Drab or mature? Your court has noticed your mood has settled and your priorities shifted in recent months." If Lord Taishakuten was talking to him about maturity, Ashura had an issue… Though a member of the kingsguard, he was also a general in the royal army and well known for his often impulsive and overzealous nature.

It made for a fine warrior and a very immature adult.

"I was not aware my mood had been unsettled. I am quite sure my priorities are the same as ever—just keep Celese safe and happy." He was just busy now. Between Fai's lessons and the usual matters of state Ashura simply didn't have time for much else.

"You are less restless, but that very well could be sleep deprivation from fretting after that ward of yours like a mother hen. It has been a while since your advisors and guards have had to play a game of 'find the king.' We need only look as far as the boy's chambers to find you giving a magic lesson or enjoying sweets with him."

Ashura should probably be offended at being compared to a mother hen—but Taishakuten was again, not wrong. He has always had a terrible habit of wandering off when a restless mood took him—just as he had a terrible habit of causing mischief for entertainment. The king did not do well if left unamused for long.

"If you miss the sport of it, I am happy to indulge you all." It was Lord Taishakuten's turn to snort and he shook his head slowly.

"No need I assure you. Though I do miss your campaigns in the south—last summer was the first year of peace Celese has had in a while. I know that I, as well as Bishamonten, Jikokuten, and your other generals would not be upset if you choose to claim more resources for Celese when the weather again turns favorable." He was sure that they would.

Ashura had been fully intent on launching a military campaign along the southern border. The two countries had been fighting for hundreds of years and at this point war was basically a part of each nation's economy. Ashura had chosen not to be the aggressor and the southern nation hadn't made a move ether—both countries choosing instead to focus on rebuilding.

"We shall see how the cards play out, but I think I would like to start Fai young when it comes to—" Ashura cut himself off with another long sip of wine as he caught his misstep. The king was the only one who knew what was be befall their lovely nation—what roll his sweet Fai would play—and why it was imperative he didn't allow a fear of conflict to develop in the boy.

"Surely you jest." Taishakuten did not seem appalled by the suggestion… but the head of the kingsguard was not known for his practicality.

"Tough trials lay ahead for that child." Ashura mused and glanced back to the fire.

Tough trials lay ahead of all of them—but Celese would play her part. Destiny waited for no one and they would all be swept up in her tides before they knew it. If there was one thing he had learned as a dreamseer—it was that one could never change destiny.

Ease it a bit—but even he could only do so much.

"You dream of him then?" He seemed to have peeked Taishakuten's interest and Ashura sighed.

He didn't often discuss his prophetic dreams with others. Every king that sat upon the ice throne of Celese had the ability to gaze into the future while dreaming, and Ashura had been taught the ins and outs of dream walking by his father when he had been young. Rarely did he learn anything worth passing onto his council.

Better to let people live in the now and enjoy the current prosperity rather than worry about the horror to come. Ashura need only prepare his ward to the best of his ability.

"Often." When he had enough time to dreamwalk that was—the child's poor sleep schedule severely hindered the amount of time Ashura could spend dreaming—but that in and of itself was a small blessing.

"And?" While his question was bold considering Ashura's standing as king, he was not offended.

Taishakuten meant no harm to him nor his ward. If anything, he was eager to lend his assistance and fishing for a way to contribute.

"Destiny gifted the boy to us and will lead him away all the same. I want to make sure he becomes a balanced, levelheaded, and capable adult. Both on and off the battlefield." Taishakuten nodded slowly at his words and mulled them over carefully before answering.

"Do you dream in cryptic language and vague references, or do you learn to speak in code when they teach you that strange magic?" Ashura smirked and shook his head slowly.

Taishakuten was sharp—but if he himself had not seen with his own eyes what fate awaited them—he never guessed it.

"Unfortunately, it's actually alarmingly vivid and crisp. The overly vague and cryptic summary is part of the aesthetic I am afraid." Ashura finished his wine and got up to pour himself another glass and pointedly ignored the wolfish way Taishakuten smiled at his ability disguise the clear 'none of your business' message as humor.

"So, you plan to use the Celesian court as a nursery then send him off to meet his destiny?" His kingsguard shifted in his seat and Ashura resettled himself before answering.

"That is exactly what I am going to do." Though Fai was aware he would leave Celese one day—he had no idea of what he would have to do before that happens. He was still totally oblivious to the most powerful and dangerous of his curses, and Ashura planned to rid him of it. "The boy is far too frail to carry the knowledge of what lies ahead. Let him grow the strength to carry the weight."

Given the calculated way Taishakuten was observing him, Ashura could only assume what he might be thinking. For those who do not bear the burden of seeing the unchanging future—it was nearly impossible to understand why those who did kept silent.

The king went back to watching the fire and let Taishakuten muse about the meaning of his words. He assumed the interrogation of what lies ahead would continue—and he was quite shocked that someone as bull headed and single minded as Taishakuten simply accepted his words and moved on.

"While my fellow lords and ladies may not agree—I trust your judgment and stand behind you. I might not know what possessed you to bring that boy here, but I hope he serves you well." That might just be one of the nicest things his kingsguard had ever said to him.

It was a bit more complicated than Fai serving  _his_ purpose… Sure, Ashura needed someone to put him out of his misery once his magic drove him mad, but he and Fai were both slaves to the ever-turning wheels of the universe.

"Fate mostly. I am not overly fond of small children—fate was kind enough to stick me with a rather precious one all things considered. Even someone such as myself finds him totally adorable most of the time."

"You claim to dislike little ones, yet you tuck the first scared kitten you meet up in your own bed and sing him to sleep." Taishakuten watched as Ashura shrugged the suggestion off.

Fai was special.

"Don't you have a son a tad younger than Fai?" He was terrible at keeping up on his courtier's family lives. It was easy to overlook when you yourself were unwed and childless—but he could swear he had sent a gift upon hearing the news that Taishakuten's wife had given birth to a healthy boy.

Well—he had had one of his many assistants do it—but he had signed the card.

"Older I would guess. Lord Fluorite is rather mature for his age, but he is much smaller than my boy." Ashura nodded—Taishakuten probably wouldn't pay his child any mind until he was old enough to attend court events.

Children in Celese, boys and girls alike, were considered 'of age' at 13 and would start training for the rolls they would lead in adult life. Taishakuten's son would be presented to Ashura as his heir, and he would either be paired with a warrior like his father, or a magician to apprentice under.

Young children were usually left to their nurses and doted on by their mothers until that time… Unless Ashura asked his kingsguard to bring the boy for a visit of course. Fai had shown no interest in any of the servant's children, and there were no boys his age in residence at Luvel currently.

Fai was learning to be comfortable and interact with adults—but it couldn't be healthy for his emotional development to have no playmates at all.

"Just as well. What of the boy's disposition?" Taishakuten looked slightly surprised at that question, and Ashura hid his amusement with another sip of wine. It was starting to hit him finally—so hopefully he would be able to get a few hours of sleep in before dawn.

The only reason the king had any interest in the child's personality was because he was still very careful of whom he exposed Fai to. Taishakuten had a strong personality, and if the apple fell too close to the tree… well Fai might not do so well.

"Soft-spoken and mild." His kingsguard shrugged and Ashura nodded slowly.

Odd given his parents personalities, but maybe such strong characters for parents is exactly why he was mild mannered.

"You should bring him with you to court come springtime. You and I work so closely, and I hope that the same holds true for the children?"

"Indeed." Was Taishakuten's only response and Ashura knew he wasn't fooling him as to why he really wanted his heir to join them. Though he doubted his kingsguard cared that he was enlisting his child as a playmate for the most important person in the kingdom.

Conversation died off after that and they quietly enjoyed their wine and watched the fire burn. Ashura focused on the calm fluctuations of Fai's magic as he slept soundly in the next room and found himself feeling not only relaxed, but content for the first time in a long time.

Things were falling into place. Fai was growing not only physically, but emotionally and they had time to cherish before destiny came took Celese in a wash of blood and tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went from 550 words to 3.5k-ish for this chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think or send me a request for some fluff/angst/humor. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I am always trying to improve my writing so be as harsh as you like you wont hurt my feelings. 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoko0001) for all my CLAMP related shenanigans!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I am always trying to improve my writing so be as harsh as you like you wont hurt my feelings. 
> 
> Share your thoughts in privet by messaging me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoko0001)


End file.
